A Pearfert Start
by Alexriolover95
Summary: While Bright Mac builds the new water silo for the pear farm, Pear Butter comes along to offer a drink and so starts a lifetime relationship... (Yes I know the title is a very obvious pun!)


**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So, we all know that The Perfect Pear is one of the best episodes in the show so far, truly a masterpiece and full of emotion! And I can't believe it took me this long to write something on Bright Mac and Pear Butter!**

 **But I thought I might as well write about one of the days Bright Mac spent fixing the water silo over at the pear farm, during which time our OTP got to know each other more.**

 **And also just like my other one shot, A Heartwarming Breakup, it's going to switch between Bright Mac and Pear Butter's POV.**

* * *

(Bright Mac's POV)

I just finished working on the Apple farm, picking apples, feeding the animals, and making any repairs to to the farm equipment and it was a hot sunny day. It would have been over, but I had to fix something I broke that wasn't even on the Apple farm, more specifically over at the Pear farm. I broke their water silo when I got distracted while racing my friend, Burnt Oak, I could have avoided it, but I didn't. Truth be told, I got distracted because of Buttercup and when I saw Grand Pear come and almost blame his daughter, I had to step up.

"If only it wasn't as hot…" I complained as I went across the border between the two farms to the pear side, coming the the water silo that was still in the beginning stages of its construction.

It had been several days and still it barely looked like I did anything, but I was doing it alone after all, with no pony else helping me. Of course with the feud between the Apples and Pears, why would any Pear help an Apple and it's not like I could tell any other Apple member to help me with this. So I was in this alone and it was tough, having become used to at least one other pony helping me whenever I had to do a chore. So sighing, I picked up a hammer and board and got to nailing it in place, adding one more piece to the construction.

(Pear Butter's POV)

I was currently in the kitchen of the farmhouse, baking some pear treats, humming a tune to myself as I was alone in the kitchen, most of the pear family was working outside the farm, with my dad having gone to the market. I actually did enjoy being alone sometimes, it was quiet and peaceful and there wasn't the constant reminder that there was a feud with the apples since those were one of the most talked about discussions in the family. Speaking of which…

Looking out the window, I could see Bright Mac working on our new water silo, looking very tired and sweaty… And also very handsome. I realized I was staring as I shook my head, but I couldn't help it. And then an idea came to me, I was alone in the kitchen, my dad out in town, so I got a pitcher full of some pear juice and a couple of cups and after putting them on a tray, trotted outside of the farmhouse to Bright Mac.

"Just calm down Buttercup, just offer some juice and that's it and don't stare…" I repeated as I got closer and closer.

(Bright Mac's POV)

After finishing nailing yet another board onto the rising structure, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and put down the hammer as I took off my hat and used it to fan myself. I could really use a drink and that's when I saw Buttercup coming towards me, I could feel my heart stop as I breathed nice and easy.

As she appeared in front of me, she spoke with nervousness, clearly she was feeling the same as me.

"Hey Bright Mac, I thought you might be thirsty, so I brought this for you." Buttercup explained as she held out the tray.

"Thanks…" I said as I noticed there were two cups. "But why is there two cups?"

(Pear Butter's POV)

And that's when I realized my mistake, I did in fact bring two cups, so I thought quickly and gave the first answer that came to mind…

"Well I thought if you didn't want to be alone…" I answered as I felt stupid for giving that answer. "So, it's not apple juice by the way, it's pear, sorry it's the only thing we had."

"No, no, that's fine, I'll drink anything right now." Bright Mac smiled at me to try to reassure me it was alright, but then… "Tasty…" Bright Mac lied a bit as he took a sip, but hey it did cool down his throat.

I couldn't help but giggle, trying my best to hide it as Bright Mac made a funny face tasting what would be a banned liquid at the Apple farm. I was so focused on Bright Mac that I didn't realize there were a bunch of boards behind me as I backed up a little. And that's when I went from giggling to nasty surprise when I tipped over the boards and fell down, the tray going up in the air as the pitcher went upside down, spilling its contents all over my face.

(Bright Mac's POV)

I was so focused on trying to get used to the new taste and trying my best not to be rude when Buttercup fell over as I changed my face from trying not to spit to concern as Buttercup fell over on her back and the juice was all over her face.

"Are you okay!?" I asked, afraid Buttercup was hurt as I extended out a hoof to help her up, Buttercup wiped the juice that was in her eyes as she saw me going to help her up.

She didn't answer right away, but took my hoof and when she did, we both blushed, deep red appearing on our cheeks as I lifted Buttercup back on her hooves, slowly to make sure she wasn't injured or worse.

(Pear Butter's POV)

"I'm fine, I guess I wasn't paying attention, I just need to dry myself." I said as I looked around for anything to wipe myself with, but there was nothing, but Bright Mac had an idea.

"Here, hold still." Bright Mac told me as he took off his hat and came froward with it, realizing what he was about to do.

"But than your hat will get all wet." I reminded Bright Mac as he didn't hesitate at all and tried his best to soak up the spilled juice on me with his hat.

"Doesn't matter, I have to wash my hat sooner or later anyway." Bright Mac told me as he made sure he covered every area of my body that had the pear juice on me.

I couldn't lie, but the way Bright Mac took care and and was using his own hat to clean me up was comforting and it made me go even more red. When he was done, that warm feeling Bright Mac gave me was gone as I noticed that now his hat was darker in color, being wet from the pear juice.

"Thank you Bright Mac." I thanked the colt as I tried to get rid of the red on my face.

(Bright Mac's POV)

"You're welcome." I replied as I waved my hat in the air, trying to dry it a little before putting it back on my head, the hat a bit heavier and of course wet now. "I should be getting back to work, thanks for the drink, it was… nice…" Trying my best again not to be rude.

"Yeah, and thank you for helping to clean me up, I should get back and clean myself fully…" Buttercup told me as she first needed to pick up the tray, pitcher and the cups she brought, and even thought I needed to get back to work on building the new silo, I helped her first, picking up a cup and then going for the pitcher, only Buttercup went for it at the same time and our hooves touched, again we went deep red as I picked up the pitcher for her and put it on the tray.

She, again, didn't say anything, but showed her cute blush to me as we stared at each other for a couple of seconds before she started going back to the pear farmhouse.

(Third Person POV)

During the time Bright Mac built the new silo for the pear farm, which took several weeks, Buttercup kept visiting him when she could, bringing him drinks and treats so he wouldn't be as tired. During that time, the two got to know each other more and the two loved every second they spent together, finding out something new about the other and that only strengthened their bond as their romantic life started.

When Bright Mac finished the silo, of course the Pear Family didn't thank him at all and why should they, what with the feud and all, well except for Buttercup. Not that Bright Mac was upset by that fact, in fact he was glad he wrecked the silo and had to build it, for it helped start a life long relationship.

* * *

 **I'm… Not… CRYING! It's just something in my eyes okay!**

 **But in all sincerity, I'm glad I finally got to write something about the most loved couple in the show! This has long been overdue!**

 **With that said…**

 **See everycreature later!**


End file.
